


Silky and Smooth

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Tights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 8Tobi discovers how good Maeve looks in tights.





	Silky and Smooth

Maeve groaned to herself as she climbed the steps to her studio apartment, regretting her decision to rent in a building without an elevator. She still couldn’t believe how sore her legs felt after her ballroom dance lesson; of course, she hadn’t danced in ages so she expected her legs to hurt. She just wasn’t expecting them to hurt _this_ much.

“Hey, baby girl,” her boyfriend, Tobi called to her from his place at her desk as she entered her apartment. He paused. “Damn, you look like you hurt. What happened?”

“I’m way more out of shape then I thought I was,” she remarked with a grimace as she sat down on the full bed. She stretched her legs out in front of her and rubbed them; she kicked her shoes off. “Damn, I did not think I would be this sore. Still had fun though.”

“Well, it’s been a while since you’ve danced,” Tobi said. “You said so yourself, it’ll take a while to get back into it.”

Tobi stood up and pulled Maeve up. He placed his right hand on her lower back and held her right hand with his left; he started to do a very offbeat waltz with her.

Maeve just laughed as they twirled around the tiny studio apartment. Tobi’s tripped and the two of them fell, landing hard on the floor.

“Ow!” she said with a giggle.

“Sorry, guess I still have two left feet,” he laughed as he rubbed her dance tight covered knee.

Maeve just laughed.

Tobi moved his hand to her calf, continuing to rub up and down. The sheer fabric felt good, silky smooth, sensual, and, dare he say, fucking erotic. He moved his hand lower to her ankle and gently lifted her foot up; he kissed the top of it. She let out a happy hum.

She had to admit it felt a little odd but surprisingly good. Maeve flexed her foot and Tobi ran his large fingers along the underside of her foot, making her giggle at the sensation.

He then ran his hand up her leg to her short skirt; he cupped her supple ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. He placed his other hand on her upper thigh, very close to her crotch. His fingers brushed the front of her dance leotard; Maeve let out a tiny moan.

She widened her legs, allowing Tobi better access to her pussy. She nibbled on her lower lip as he ran a finger up and down a few times, her panties starting to become wet. Tobi grinned as he slowly increased his pace, focusing on the tiny nub at the top of her opening.

“Oh,” she breathlessly moaned as she arched her back. She clenched her fist in bliss.

Tobi pulled away and lifted her up, carrying her to the full bed against the wall. He laid her on the mattress and deeply kissed her on the lips. Maeve melted into the kiss, her right hand threading in his soft hair as he palmed her small yet pert breast.

Tobi then moved his hand to her shoulder and pushed the black fabric of her leotard away; he kissed the soft skin of her shoulder.

Maeve shimmied out of her sheer dance skirt and her leotard down to her panties and dance tights, tossing them to the floor. Tobi undid his shirt and pants and tossed them to the floor as well. He playfully handled her breasts and took her right nipple in her mouth; the tender nipple rose to attention from his adoration.

Maeve wrinkled her nose as she giggled, her hand holding his head close to her chest. Every so often, she let out a happy moan as Tobi licked and sucked her nip.

He slowly pulled away and kissed a trail from her neck to the hem of her tights. He gentle tugged them off her slender legs, running his hands slowly down them as he did as to savor the feeling of her smooth legs. He pulled them off and held them mischievously in both his hands.

Maeve gave him a questioning look. Tobi just grinned and grabbed both her wrists with one hand, holding them over her head. He then tied them to the metal headboard of the bed with the tights.

“Tobi,” she protested, tugging against her restraints. “Let me go you jerk.”

“Oh ho, definitely not, baby doll,” he replied with a chuckle, his hands running down her sides.

He slipped his fingers under the hem of her underwear and pulled them over her hips. He licked his lips at the glorious sight of her trimmed light pubic hair that barely covered her pussy folds. He leaned down and licked it.

“Oh,” Maeve gasped.

Tobi smiled and licked her again.

Maeve widened her legs as he flicked his tongue over her clit, making it double in size; her toes involuntarily curled up at the pleasurable sensation. Her sex soon began drenched in her natural juices.

Tobi soon pulled away and pulled his member out of his pants. He gave it a few quick pumps and placed it at Maeve’s entrance. He moved it up and down a few times before pushing it inside her. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as his large erection filled her core. He rested a moment, savoring the feeling of her warm cave enveloping him; it felt sublime.

He gradually began to rock his hips back and forth, his slick cock sliding in and out of Maeve’s moist cunt.

“Oh fuck me, you feel so great, sexy,” he groaned.

“Mmmmh, oh yes,” she responded as the tip of his penis hit her cervix walls. “Oh shit, harder. Come on, make me come. Oh, make me come!”

Tobi pumped his hips faster. Fuck it all, he wanted to come inside his girlfriend so fucking bad.

Maeve made a noise as she felt his length hit her g-spot. “Oh fuck! Oh, fuck!”

“You like that, huh?” he asked her, his fist in her chestnut hair, holding her head while he sucked her neck, giving her a hickey.

“Oh God yes!” she whimpered. “Oh shit, oh fuck me harder! Fuck me harder!”

Tobi increased his pumping to a feverish pace. He felt his cock start to twitch in an impending orgasm. Fuck, it was so close he could taste it.

“I’m coming,” Maeve wailed. “I’m coming, I’m coming, I… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!”

She threw her head back as her body shook, her eyes rolling back in her head. Her orgasm hit hard, like a fucking freight train and she was loving every minute of it.

A few moments later, Tobi came as well. He let out an animalistic grunt as he squirted his hot jizz in her canal. He hugged her close as he splurted every last ounce inside her. He fell onto the bed, rolling over so he wasn’t lying on top of Maeve. He closed his eyes as he panted, his mind reeling from his climax, as was her.

Once he regained a little of his senses, he untied her wrists and hugged her close.

“Fuck me, I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow,” Maeve mused out loud to herself.

“Guess I get to take care of you then,” Tobi remarked.

She laughed. “Yeah, guess you do.”

She definitely wasn’t going to complain, though. She wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
